The present invention relates generally to web printing presses and more particularly to a method and device for counterpoising a printing press cylinder.
In certain printing presses, a printing press cylinder may be cantilevered when the press is stopped to permit a printing sleeve, such as a tubular printing blanket, to be slid axially over the cantilevered cylinder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,048 to Gaffney et al. discloses an offset lithographic printing press with such a blanket, and is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,343,547 and 5,105,498, hereby incorporated by reference herein, disclose counterpoise devices for providing support while the printing press cylinder is cantilevered. During a printing operation, the cylinder is no longer cantilevered, e.g. the cylinder is supported at the other end by a movable bearing, and the counterpoise mechanism is out of contact with the cylinder.